Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (ガンダム無双3, Gundam Musou 3) is the third title within the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series. Unlike the first two titles, this game strives for a cel-animation motif and is created to look more like the anime series. Visuals are completely revamped with brighter and flashier effects. The producer remarks these measures were taken due to fan response, hoping to create a title appealing to more Gundam fans. Early buyers of the game can earn a download password to make Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II playable in the game. Gameplay *Basic controls remain the same as previous titles. Duels -when two mecha simultaneously clash their weapons in a deadlock- are still done like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Enemy AI for crowds is much more aggressive than before, feeling somewhat similar to Dynasty Warriors 3 as far as difficulty. This makes capturing and defending Fields on the map a crucial factor for the player's survival and victory. The mecha have been tweaked and fine-tuned to be practical to the standards set within the anime series. *When players fight through enemies, often they will encounter a situation where they either block or get hit by an attack. This title seeks to add diversity by implementing an "Emergency Dash" system. If the player times their dash moments before they are hit, their character will perform a special evasive maneuver to get them out of danger. Emergency dashes drain a portion of a MS's Boost guage, however, so players need to use these escapes with caution. *A new attack feature for this title is the "Partner Strike". Like the "Team Assist" from Warriors Orochi 2, players can order a secondary pilot to accompany them into battle. To order a partner to attack, the player needs to sacrifice a portion of the Partner's respective CP gauge. Partners can be chosen by players before they enter the battlefield. The Partner's Gauge can be refilled by destroying other MS or by conquering fields. *When the player finishes off an enemy character with a SP or charge attack, the defeated MS may explode and damage nearby enemy units. The effect can be identified by a unique pink explosion. *The game will add a four man online co-op for unique missions. During this mode, players can take the place of Partner Strikes for one another and initiate them to their desires (called Partner Support). *Fields have been updated with several new features. These instances are marked with special icons while entering a field. **Missile Base - marked by a missile icon. Launches a destructive missile to blow up another field, marked on the game's mini map. If it's an enemy base, conquering the field can disrupt the order. **Communications Facility - marked by a speaker. If the building is active, the field will continue to summon reinforcements on the map. When hostile forces conquer it, it's possible to stop the flow of units appearing on the field. **Vanguard Base - a stylized "C" icon. If the field is subdued with this active, their Partner Gauge and SP Gauge will gradually increase. **Catapult - curvy arrow icon. Any field with a catapult allows the player to instantly travel to another Field on the map. **Home Base - emblems for the organizations; a star is for the player's forces while the winged icon represents the station for enemy troops. When the pivotal position is taken down, the morale for the affected side will drop instantly to zero. Modes Original Story Like the first title, the characters appearing in this title will participate in one of the three basic arcs on a mysterious world. They are: *Amuro Ray, Kou Uraki, Setsuna F. Seiei and others are separated from their comrades. They join forces to find their respective friends. Whilst finding other stranded pilots, they encounter a planetary mystery and work together to solve it. *Banagher Links, Char Aznable, Ribbons Almark and others deal with challenging their perceptions of their own abilities. Seeking to test their power against unknown opponents, they encounter several dangers whilst trying to solve their inner dilemmas. *Audrey Burne, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco and others has Audrey being saved by Garrod Ran. She soon discovers his comrade in arms is Scirocco, who is well aware of Audrey's real identity. Using her name as a means to perpetuate war, Audrey seeks Haman's help. With pilots choosing to join the princess or the manipulator, the story is a battle between Haman and Scirocco. Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-93 Nu Gundam *Char Aznable (aka. Quattro Bageena) **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II (Char Custom), MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki, MSN-04 Sazabi Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY *Kou Uraki **Mobile Suit: RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01 Full Vernian *Anavel Gato **Mobile Suit: RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02 Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Kamille Bidan **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Paptimus Scirocco **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Yazan Gable **Mobile Suit: RX-139 Hambrabi *Four Murasame **Mobile Suit: MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *Haman Karn **Mobile Suit: AMX-004 Qubeley Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Announced series but characters and MS confirmations still pending Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Announced series but characters and MS confirmations still pending Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links **Mobile Suit: RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - with its Destroy Mode present *Full Frontal **Mobile Suit: MSN-06S Sinanju *Audrey Burne (Mineva Zabi) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Announced series but characters and MS confirmations still pending Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin **Mobile Suit: LM314V21 V2 Gundam Super Deformed Gundam *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam *Master Asia **Mobile Suit: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy **Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *Duo Maxwell **Mobile Suit: XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) **Mobile Suit: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *Trowa Barton * Mobile Suit: XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran **Mobile Suit: GX-9901-DX Gundam DX *Tiffa Adill **Mobile Suit: GX-9901-DX Gundam DX Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *Gym Ghingham **Mobile Suit: Concept-X 6-1-2 Turn X Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Kira Yamato **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *Athrun Zala **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei **Mobile Suit: GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *Ribbons Almark **Mobile Suit: CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam External Links * Official Japanese site * Photos of early report, Inside games comparison screenshots, 4gamer play report, Gigazine photo report of TGS 2010 Category:Games